The ability to communicate well is a crucial skill that greatly improves quality of life for a person. Pronunciation evaluation and feedback can be important tools for improving a speaker's ability to be easily understood. For example, a speaker learning a second language can improve their ability to be understood by native speakers of that second language by improving their pronunciation, such that it is more similar to a native speaker of that second language. Traditionally, speech pronunciation has been evaluated by comparing an examinee's speech to that of a native speaker. For example, a human evaluator can listen to the speaker and identify differences in the speaker's pronunciation compared to a native speaker. The evaluator then provides a score and/or feedback to the examinee, which can aid the examinee in improving their communication ability.